Harry Potter iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: An iPod shuffle challenge with Harry Potter only, an iPod chuffle challenge is whenyou put your iPod on shuffle and what ever song it lands on you have to write a short story about the song, and you only have until the song is over. Writen by Alice.
1. Chapter 1

iPod Shuffle challenge 1

_Song: Whispers by Evanescence_

_Characters: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy a death eater? Lucius was one before him too? How could this be? How could he have never had told me?_ I couldn't stand it; I heard the door open as I fell down clutching my head with pure confusion swimming through my mind. The book I was reading fell to the floor with me, marking the page that I had left off on.

"Rose what is wrong? Are you ok?" Scorpius yelled, trying to catch me as she fell, but I just shook him off of me.

"What do you think!" I yelled as I ran out of the door, tears streaming down my face. But somehow I knew that this was only the beginning and there was much more confusion to come, but how could I stop this pain if I was always with him, this, this descendent of death eaters?

Scorpius picked up the book, and confusion flashed across his face, he had never wanted Rose to find out about his families past this way, in fact, Scorpius had wanted to keep it a secret from her for the rest off her life.

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep at once, but then I quickly fell into a nightmare that only reminded me more of what I had just found out...

"No wait please, please! I didn't do anything!" Lily yelled, looking up at the dark, hooded figure of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Leave her alone! It isn't our fault! It's your bloody father! He tried to kill our parents not the other way around!" James screamed, jumping in front of Lily. He closed his eyes as the lights faded around him and his sister.

Albus, Lily and James' brother came running into the dark room, along with Hugo, my brother, "Scorpius stop it! Don't hurt them! You're going to end up in prison!" Albus yelled.

"Scorpius please leave them alone, you're driving my sister into madness! She can't stand this anymore! You're practically killing her with the truth you were hiding! Why didn't you just tell her?" Hugo yelled. I was glad he was trying to stop this, but terrified about what could happen if he were to get in the way.

Rose woke with a start, staring at the ceiling. Why didn't he tell me? Here we are, just four weeks before we are about to get married and I find out that he should be a death eater right now if he had followed his families advice! If his family and my family have hated each other for generations, should I really go through with this engagement?


	2. Chapter 2

iPod Shuffle Challenge 2

Ok so I was going to do _Friend or Foe by TATU_ but when I listened to the song I realized that my Harry potter Next generation will turn into that so just wait, the same thing happened with _Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, _then it happened again with_ Loves me not by TATU_ so the fourth song that I got was…

_Song: Mighty to Save by Hillstrong_

_Characters: All (but kinda Scorpius and James)_

"If we want him to get out of this alive we have to work together!" James yelled.

"I know!" Lily and Albus yelled, thinking about the fact that their dad was captured by death eaters.

"Fighting will get us nowhere, now come on!" James yelled as he grabbed Rose by the wrist.

"James stop!" A boy yelled from down the hall, he ran up to them, receiving a death glare from James and Albus. "Ok listen, I know that I've done some very stupid things, but you need help, you can't go up against who knows how many death eaters all alone-"

"I know!" James yelled, "But I don't care whether I live or die as long as my father is safe, right guys?" He looked at the rest of his family, they all nodded.

Scorpius sighed, he was afraid of that. "If you can forgive my family then I will help you." Scorpius said. James looked at him dumbstruck. "If you will take me, despite what I did, I'll help. We can't just let the only human who has ever come back from the dead and defeat Voldemort be murdered."

"Wait," Hugo yelled, "If we all go up there they will not try to kill us do you understand? This is a trap! It's just like what happened with Sirius Black! Only this time, their prisoner is actually captured since all of us saw him get caught. We will all die if you go there without any help, I'll still come but since Scorpius knows some of them, I think he might be able to help. Besides, an extra hand can't hurt."

James had to give him that much, it wouldn't hurt to have some help, but what if Scorpius turned on them…. Or what is Hugo was right, if this was all a trap… a shiver was sent up James' spine as he saw Rose hug Scorpius, she looked thankful he was risking his own life to help them. James all of a sudden flashed back to when he considered turning himself in to the death eaters if that's what would keep his family safe, that was practically what Harry was doing, Harry had told them to run while he alone held off the death eaters and James got his family to safety. "Fine," James said.

The others followed him as they all ran out of the school and into the quidditch tent to get their brooms to try and find the death eater's secret hideout.

"Where are we going to go? " Albus asked.

"I don't know, but wherever it is we have to hurry, even Harry potter can't last forever against an army of dark wizards."

"Hey guys wait for me!" Hugo yelled. He had tripped running down the stairs.

"Sorry Hugo," Lily said, then she looked up at the sky, the sun was just starting to fade over the clouds, and if they wanted any chance of saving Harry then they would have to hurry.


End file.
